Asuna's True Feelings
by SXR123
Summary: Negi walks in on during one of Asuna and Ayaka's spouts, what did she say? Did she mean it? How will it affect Negi and Asuna's relationship towards each other? -ONESHOT-


**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima, if I did, I'd probably make a new anime for it… following the entire manga!**

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day at mahora academy. But for a certain red headed girl it was an annoying day fighting with an annoying blonde. Their names were Asuna Kagurazaka and Ayaka Yukihiro. They were arguing about the child prodigy that was Negi Springfield.

"What are you talking about?" The red head shouted.

"I'm talking about our sensei! It's obvious Asuna!" The blonde took a step towards her friend. "I know that look in your eye when you look at him!" She smirked triumphantly. "It's obvious you like him." She took another step forward.

"Wh-What? Me and the brat?" Asuna began to laugh. "That's insane!"

The two were arguing in the empty classroom and were at each others throats. Ayaka was trying to prove just how much Asuna actually liked Negi. She was doing her best to deny these feelings, whether or not they may be true.

A red and brown haired boy was walking down the schools hallways. He was digging into his bag, looking for some papers he needed to fill out. "Looks like I forgot some of my papers in class… I had better go back and get them." The prodigy said with a smile. Negi was walking towards the classroom when he began to hear the muffled yells of Asuna and Ayaka. "What the… what's going on?" He walked over to the door and began to reach for the handle.

"Just admit it Asuna! Just say that you like him!" Ayaka shouted.

Negi's hand froze. "What…?" he peaked in through the window and watched his two students. "Asuna… Liking me?" He watched, his heart was pounding. _Could it be true? Could Asuna really like me?_ He smiled lightly and began to imagine him and Asuna together and his heart raced. He snapped back into reality and shook off the idea. "That'd be insane! I mean… we're teacher and student! It'd be too weird!" He smiled nervously.

"I told you Ayaka! I don't like him! He's just a kid!" Asuna shouted.

Negi's eyes went lower. It kind of hurt to hear her say that, as true as it may be. He continued to listen.

Ayaka growled. "I know you like him! You get as red as a tomato as soon as he's around!" She took several steps towards Asuna. "I'm not letting you leave here until you tell me how you REALLY feel about Negi-Sensei!" She shouted.

Asuna looked at Ayaka. An Angry expression grew on her face. "How I really feel about Negi?" She growled and stood up to her. "How I REALLY feel?" She shouted.

Ayaka took a step back.

"I'll tell you how I feel about that stupid kid!" She began, Ayaka had taken a step back from Asuna. She looked over to the window and saw Negi there. She looked back at Asuna, who was about to say things she was going to regret.

"W-Wait Asuna! I-I didn't mean to—"

"No! You asked for it! So here it is!" She growled. "I think… Negi… Negi is just a stupid kid! He's an annoying brat who always needs someone to hold his stupid little hands! He doesn't even wash himself on his own! He's just a little kid who gets on my nerves every single day! He climbs into my bed while I sleep and constantly wakes me up! He's just… He's just some little kid! I. HATE. HIM!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. She breathed heavily. "There! Happy?" Asuna shouted again.

Ayaka looked her straight in the eyes. But her eyes shifted across the room to the prodigy himself.

"What are you looking…at…" Asuna turned around and saw her teacher before her, standing in the doorway.

There was a silence. You could see small tears in the teacher's eyes. He blinked a few times to wipe them away and walked over to his desk.

"N-Negi—" Asuna took a step towards him.

"good afternoon Asuna, Ayaka." He said sternly. "See you two in class tomorrow." He grabbed his papers and walked out the door.

Asuna frowned, "I…"

Ayaka looked at her friend, she had pushed her to far this time. "Asuna… D-did you mean all of that?" She asked.

Asuna frowned and looked at her. "N-No… I… I didn't mean to say that…" Asuna's eyes went to the ground. "I'll… talk to you later Ayaka…" She slowly walked out of the classroom.

She had pushed her childhood friend to far this time, it may have just cost Asuna her best friend and possible love interest.

Asuna slowly walked back to her dorm room. Class had ended hours ago, the night sky was shining and beautiful and she just fell onto her bed. Depression setting in. She looked over to Negi's small bunk area. The blankets were full and she noticed Negi lying there. "N-Negi?" She asked.

There was no reply.

She frowned. "I can understand…" She yawned and soon fell asleep in her own bed. _I'm going to make it up to him… I have to!_ She thought before drifting off into sleep. Despite it being around 9 PM.

* * *

Asuna awoke early the next morning. She sat up in bed and scratched her eyes, removing the gunk under her eyes. She looked over to Negi's bunk, which was surprisingly empty. She looked around the room and saw Negi putting on his suit. "H-Hey Negi." She said with a smile.

"Good morning Asuna." Negi was gathering his papers, "You had better hurry up. You're going to be late for class." He told her, without looking.

"U-Uh… Okay…" She frowned. She hadn't expected him to forgive her yet, but she had hoped he would have.

"I'll see you in class." He said sternly. He walked over to the door and opened it. He stopped and looked back. He frowned and closed the door.

Asuna frowned as he walked out the door, she had really messed up. "What am I going to do…?" She sighed. Asuna jumped from her bed and onto the floor. She began to fix her hair and began to get ready for class. Thirty minutes passed as she had a piece of toast in her mouth and began to walk out of her dorm room.

The students all came into the class; Negi was at the front writing things up onto the board, about discussing a test they had taken recently. They were going over the answers.

"Good morning everyone." He said with a smile. He walked over to everyone and began to hand back the tests. "So, did we all get a good night's rest?" He asked as he handed out the graded tests.

"Yes professor Negi!" They all said, except for Asuna who just looked at Negi.

They began going through the answers of the test. Negi would ask if anyone had the answer, someone raised their hand and answered. They got to the multiple choice questions and class had almost finished (it was a VERY long test o_o) "Can anyone answer number 6 in the multiple choice section?" Negi asked.

Ayaka raised her hand, "Yes? Ayaka?" Negi pointed.

"U-Um, Negi-sensei, I don't have the answer… b-but Asuna does." She pointed to her.

Negi looked at Asuna. "Do you Asuna?" He asked sternly.

She blinked and quickly grabbed her paper. "A-Ah… yes! It's um… A-A... No, no I mean B!" She said nervously.

Negi looked at her for a moment. "Correct, Nice job Asuna." He turned around and began to write more on the board.

Asuna looked towards Ayaka and smiled. Her friend smiled back nervously.

Thirty minutes passed and the class bell had begun to ring. "Alright everyone! Enjoy your time off! See you all tomorrow!" Negi said to everyone. They all waved and left the class. Asuna was the only one left in the classroom. She was gathering her books and was waiting for Negi.

Negi erased the board and stuffed a few things into his bag. His eye caught Asuna. "Asuna? What are you still doing here?" Negi looked at her.

"I-I um… we usually walk back to the dorm together, remember?" She stood up.

Negi looked away. "I don't need to be escorted to my dorm Asuna-san. I may be a child, but I'm more then capable of walking home by myself. I have some things to take care of anyway." He walked out of the classroom. "Get home safely." He quickly said as the door shut.

Asuna watched him leave. There were small tears in her eyes. "Negi…" She sniffled. She quickly rubbed her eyes. "Whatever! I don't need him anyway!" She grabbed her backpack and quickly walked out the door. "Hmph… Stupid Negi…" Asuna scoffed. Asuna was on her way back to the dorm when she noticed Negi talking to Takahata.

"Is everything ready for tonight Takahata?" She heard Negi say. Takahata nodded. "You sure about this Negi?" He said. "…Yes…" Negi slightly smiled and waved goodbye to Takahata.

"What are those two talking about?" She tried to get closer but was afraid she'd be caught. She grunted and quickly ran back to the dorm. She sighed. "He must be really upset with me… but I can't blame the kid…" She groaned.

The door opened slowly. "Asuna?" Negi walked in. "What are you doing up? It's late." He said walking over to his bed.

"I-Um… yeah I was just getting something ready for tomorrow…" She smiled nervously. "I'll um… just go to bed now… um…" she looked over to him. "I'll see you tomorrow morning Negi." She climbed up into her bed.

"Good night Asuna." Negi climbed into his bed and clicked off the light… Asuna yawned and soon fell asleep…

* * *

There was a loud thump. Asuna's eye cracked open. "Mmm…. N-Negi?" She sat up and rubber her eyes. She looked over to his side of the room. There was a light. "Negi?" She asked again.

"Don't worry Asuna… I just dropped something, go on back to sleep."

Konoka was still sound asleep… what a hard sleeper.

"Negi, what are you do—" Her eyes caught the sight of a brown box, filled with books. She looked around Negi's area some more and noticed two more boxes filled with more things. Negi's area was completely bare besides the small light that was on. She sat up and looked at him. "N-Negi?"

He sighed. "I didn't want you to be awake for this…" He said sadly.

"Why… Why are you all packed up?" She was climbing out of her bed.

There was a silence when she touched the floor. Negi wasn't even looking at her direction; he was just standing there next to the boxes. "I'm… I talked to Takahata yesterday." He began, "I asked if there was any room available in his apartment."

There were tears flowing down her eyes. Asuna took a step forward.

"He told me that there was a little room and that after his classes he would start getting a guest bed ready." He bent over to grab the book that had woken up Asuna. "I had left a note for you on the table…" He looked at the small table in the middle of dorm room; there lied a small white paper in Negi's handwriting.

"N-Negi, I don't understand… I…" She walked over to him. "A-Are you saying you…"

He turned away from her. "Don't worry Asuna…" He put the rest of his books in the boxes, grabbed them and stood up. "After all… isn't this what you wanted?" He looked at her, small tears in his eyes. "I am just an annoying kid after all… I thought you'd be… happy." He turned away once again, hiding his face. "I'll… see you in class tomorrow Asuna…" He walked over to the door and looked back. "G-Goodnight Asuna…" Negi slowly closed the door. It closed with a clicking sound.

Asuna just stood there. There were thick streams of tears rolling down her cheeks. She couldn't believe what had just happened. _"I am just an annoying kid after all…"_ echoed in her mind. She stumbled over to Negi's area and flipped off the light. She was sniffling, rubbing her eyes and trying to hold in her urge to cry. She looked down at his area and saw a book he had left behind. "Negi…" She sniffled. She sunk onto her knees and grabbed the book. She held the book in her hands and was gripping it with all her strength. Small drops of tears fell onto the book.

"Wh-Why did he leave…" She sniffled, more drops fell onto the book. "I… I tried to keep my distance… I just wanted to give him some space… and then I was going to apologize…" She sniffled again.

"_I am just an annoying kid after all…"_

It echoed in her head once more. "I'm… So sorry Negi…" She held the book close to her chest. She fell over onto her side and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry…" She said again. Her eyes closed shut and she began to fall asleep, sniffling still. "Negi…" She mumbled before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning came to a rise. The sunrise was a bright one and students were heading off to their classrooms. Negi's students slowly filled the room. He yawned and turned around to everyone. "Good morning everyone." Negi gave a big smile. "How are we all doing?" He smiled again. His eyes scanned the room for roll call, when he noticed a seat was empty. "Hm?" He looked closer towards the empty seat. "U-Um… has anyone seen Asun—"

The door opened slowly. Everyone looked over to it. Asuna came walking in with her head low, not making eye contact with anyone.

Negi watched her walk over to her seat and sit down. "Good morning Negi…" She said lowly.

He blinked and looked over the class. "U-Um… good morning Asuna…" Negi watched her sit at her seat.

She sat quietly in her seat. Unmoving and breathing heavy. Everyone watched her. Ayaka watched her friend with a sad face. _"I'm so sorry Asuna…"_ She looked away. _"It's all my fault… Negi must hate her…"_ Ayaka groaned.

The class was long. Asuna hadn't spoken a word and had just sat there with her head held low. Her hands were on her knees and she was holding up as best as she could. Her eyes were closed and she was trying not to cry. It was so unlike her, to be this upset.

"Asuna?" A voice called.

Her eyes snapped open to her teacher in front of her. She looked at Negi's face, her face beginning to turn red.

"Are… you OK?" He asked her.

Her surprised face looked into his eyes. She began to tear up once more, "I-I…" She clenched her fists. "I'm sorry Negi!" She jumped up and pushed him aside. She jumped out of his way and ran out of the door.

"A-Asuna!" He shouted. "U-Um… Excuse me for a moment class!" Negi ran after her and shut the door behind him.

Asuna dashed down the halls and out the front door of the school. Tears falling down her cheek.

"Asuna wait!" Negi was doing his best to keep up with her. "Asuna, what's wrong?" He shouted.

"J-Just leave me alone Negi!" She was running as fast as she could, she wasn't even watching where she was running. "I'm sorry Negi!" She apologized again.

"Sorry for what?" He shouted.

"I'm sorry I—AAAAGGHH!" Asuna had been running so fast she lost her footing and tripped over a crack in the ground. She couldn't regain her balance and fell over some stairs. Everything suddenly went black.

* * *

Asuna's eyes slowly opened. Everything was blurry for a moment but soon they were corrected. "H…Huh?" She slowly opened her eyes some more, looking around the room. "What?" She looked outside the window and noticed how dark it was.

"Oh, so you're finally awake." The nurse walked in. "How are you feeling?" She sat down and smiled.

"I…I'm ok… My head kind of hurts a little…" She rubbed the back of her head.

"That's understandable. You did pass out after hitting your head onto the ground."

"How… How did I get here?" Asuna looked towards the end of her bed and there, sleeping with his head in his arms was Negi. She was a bit surprised. "N-Negi?" She looked over to the nurse.

"Yes." She smiled and watched him sleep. "He was quite worried about you; he brought you in here and hasn't moved all day."

Asuna looked at Negi with confusion. "B-But what about class?"

"Negi asked Takahata to fill in for him for the rest of the day." The nurse smiled and stood up. "Well, I'll check back on you in a little while, just get some rest OK?" She smiled one last time and walked away.

Asuna watched the Nurse leave and looked back at Negi. _"He's been here all day? Waiting… for me to wake up?"_ She wanted to move closer to him, but forced herself not to.

Negi's eyes blinked for a moment. "Hmm… Huh?" Asuna moved back. "Asuna!" He smiled and moved next to her. "Are you alright? You had a nasty fall…" Negi said sadly.

"I-I'm OK…" She looked away from him.

Negi frowned. He looked down at the floor. "U-Um… Asuna? C-Can you tell me what was troubling you?" He looked at her with a sad face. "I'd… Really like to help you…"

Asuna frowned. She began to tear up again and look towards Negi. "W-Why… Did you… move out of the dorm?" She sniffled.

Negi sat up quickly. "I… I didn't want to trouble you… I knew that you… um H-ha… disliked me, so I didn't want to trouble you any further…" Negi looked away. He sighed lightly and looked at Asuna.

Asuna watched him. She had a sad face on and wiped away a few tears when he turned away.

"Asuna…" He began. "D-Did… Is that really what you think of me?"

Asuna looked down at the bed. "No… Of course not Negi…" She smiled at him.

"Th-Then why did you say it?" Negi moved closer.

Asuna moved back. "I… Ayaka…" Asuna was afraid to say it. She looked away from him. "A-Ayaka… was trying to… make me admit that… I liked you…" Her face turned red.

Negi had a surprised look on his face. "O-Oh…" His face turned red as well.

There was an awkward silence between them. Asuna's face was as red as a Tomato, as was Negi's. "W-Well… Um… D-Do you?" Asuna looked severely embarrassed and afraid to answer. "AAH! I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to ask that! It just slipped out!" Negi jumped up nervously. "I-I'll just leave you alone OK?" He smiled nervously, "I-I'll come check on you lat—"

"Negi wait!" She held her hand out.

Negi looked over to her with a surprised look.

"Th-The truth is… I… Um…" She twiddled her fingers. "I-I kinda… do… sort of… in a way… Like you…" the last words were mumbled, but were clear enough for Negi to hear it.

Negi's eyes opened wide. "O-Ohh…" He sat back in his seat. Take aback by Asuna's confession. "I-I see…" he scratched the back of his head. "W-Well umm…"

Asuna looked at him, she knew what was coming: _"Asuna, I understand you have these feelings for me, but you are a student and I'm a teacher! It would never work out! I'm glad you told me this though, so we could work something out. I'm glad we can still be friends"_ Asuna closed her eyes, waiting for the rejection and pain that was sure to come.

"A-Asuna…" Negi looked over to her. "T-To be honest…" Negi took a deep breath; he was having trouble saying the words he was thinking. "I-I kind of… L-L-Like you to…" He put his hands over his mouth.

Asuna was as surprised as he was. They both looked each other in the eyes, their faces as red as tomatoes. "D-Do you… really mean that Negi?" Asuna leaned over to Negi.

"Y-Y…" Negi leaned in as well. "Yeah…" Their faces were mere inches from each other.

They looked at each other deeply. "N-Negi…"

"How are we feeling ?" The nurse jumped in.

They both shot away from each other's faces. "F-Fine! I'm feeling fine!" Asuna and Negi both started laughing. "Y-Yup!" She smiled nervously.

"Well that's great!" The nurse walked over to Asuna's backpack and grabbed it. "Well, you should be able to go home now. There wasn't any serious damage, just a little bump on the ole noggin. You should be fine Asuna." The nurse gave a sweet smile and handed Asuna her backpack.

Asuna smiled. "Thank you…" She yawned and stood up. "C'mon Negi. Let's head back."

They both walked out of the Nurses office and stood at the door. "W-Well… would it be alright if I moved back in with you Asuna?" Negi chuckled. "Takahata's place is kind of messy…"

Asuna looked at her professor. "Sure thing Negi." She smiled. "Oh, Negi? One last thing."

Negi looked at her. "Yes? What is it?"

Asuna grabbed his face and gave him a big kiss. Negi was surprised, but kissed her back.

They moved away and looked at each other. They chuckled a little and began to walk back to their dorm. They were going to keep it a secret, for now.

* * *

**D'AAWWW… wasn't that precious? It made me cry just a wee bit. Anyway, there's mah one shot. I hope you all enjoyed it! REVIEW PLEASE! I LOVE READING THEM! Doesn't matter WHEN you do them, it could be now, or months from now! I love reading reviews!  
**


End file.
